Raven's Quest 2: Dragonborn
by ahilty
Summary: Sequel to Raven's Quest 1.After regaining her powers, Raven finds herself in another world once again.  But this time the other Titans are not with her, and she has a new enemy to face...one that is remarkably like herself.
1. Chapter 1

An Author's note: Hello people! Welcome to the second part of Raven's Quest! If you have not read the first part I suggest you go do that right now, as none of this will make sense if you do not!

For those of you who have read the first part, thanks for joining me again as I ramble my way through more slightly AUish goodness! Hope this installment will live up to the first.

I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own any random OC you happen to see!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

Wings

The Beast's white, pupil less eyes scanned the forest with an eager expression. His noise wrinkled as he searched the air for _the scent_. Claws extended into the dirt in anticipation. He was hunting, and his prey was close.

He stalked forward, his dark green fur perfectly matching the forest around him. He snorted in amusement when he remembered that it was not going to be quite as easy for his prey. It is a very hard thing to conceal red fur, even if said red fur was very dark.

Suddenly the Beast felt something jump on his back and sink its claws into his fur, just enough to hang on, but not enough to hurt. The Beast gave an astonished yowl and whirled around like a mad bull, but the one on his back would not be dislodged.

As soon as the Beast stopped the thing leapt from his back to face him. The creature crouched before him snarled, but it was a playful snarl. The lean, lion like figure stalked forward, white stripes shining brightly in the moonlight. The Beast seemed to grin and the two ran towards each other, swiping and slashing the air in front of each other's faces. However, neither was really trying to land their respective blows. This was no life or death battle.

This was a game.

After a while the Beast broke into a run and fled, but not to fast. After all, it would be no fun if the Demon lost him. He could hear the other fast on his heels, and soon the Demon was running beside him, matching his pace perfectly. Suddenly she opened her wings and took flight, overtaking him. The Beast screeched to a halt, and the Demon turned in her flight and crashed into him.

Somehow he ended up on top of her, but he had no intention of hurting her. Instead he started grooming her…

And then they were no longer a beast and a demon. Now they were in their normal human forms: Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy was holding her and, wonder of wonders, she was not only letting him do it, she was doing it as well.

Just as they were about to kiss Beast Boy noticed a strange smell. It smelled…really funky. It couldn't be Raven, no way. He opened his eyes and came face to face with…a green dirty sock. It appeared that he had been cuddling said sock, who knows for how long, and the smell had finally woken him up from his nice dream.

"Duuuuude." He mumbled. "Why'd you have to do that? Stupid sock!"

Groaning he tossed the offending footwear aside. It landed in a pile of mysterious unidentifiable stuff and promptly disappeared with an audible burp from the pile.

Poor sock.

Beast Boy leapt down from his bunk bed, shifting into a cat on the way down. He started his morning stretches, always done in cat form. After all, nothing stretches like a cat.

As he shifted back to human his mind went back to the dream. He had been having that dream for a while, and while he enjoyed it immensely, he also always felt sad afterwards. A part of him despaired that anything like what he dreamed about would come true.

He sighed. Ever since Raven had transformed into her demon form about a week ago she had been acting so…subdued. He knew, perhaps all to well, what was wrong. She was afraid of somehow triggering another transformation. He could relate to that, and he could relate the horrible feeling of knowing that there was a…thing inside you that you could not control. He had this same problem with the Beast.

If only Raven would let him help her! But she was too scared to even stay in the room longer than was necessary with him. He was sure she liked him, heck they were practically inseparable during the trip to Azarath, but now she acted like he carried the plague…or maybe she thought it was her that was the plague carrier.

Beast Boy sighed again as he started getting ready to present himself to the world, which may or may not have been ready for him. He had grown since he had joined the Titans, which pleased him greatly. His growth spurt had put him near Robin's height, and he was no longer as scrawny as he used to be. After a shower and finally changing his uniform (and no one really wanted to know how long he wore those things until he would finally get the urge to change them) and lightly running a comb through the mess known as his hair Beast Boy was ready to go.

As he walked down the hall he made his now customary stop at Raven's door, which was shut firmly to the rest of the world. He raised his fist and knocked, hoping that today would be the day that she would open up that door and talk to him. Actually talk to him, instead of avoiding him and giving him one word responses.

"Rae…come on Rae. You can't hide from us forever you know! Please come out."

No response, but Beast Boy knew she was there. He sighed, upset and becoming very frustrated. It seemed he had tried everything to bring Raven back out, but nothing seemed to work. It was just so…frustrating.

His stomach grumbled at him. Sighing, Beast Boy decided that he might as well go and get breakfast. He would stop by again later and try again.

Walking into the kitchen he grabbed himself some tofu and a glass of orange juice. Cyborg was already there finishing up some poor innocent cooked pig (aka, bacon). The two sat beside each other each scowling darkly at each others meal before digging in.

"Cyborg?" Beast Boy said after a bit. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You're eating that bean junk instead of nice, hearty meat!" Cyborg said.

"That's not what I meant you…you…carnivore! I meant what am I doing wrong with Raven?" Beast Boy's ears were drooping like a pair of wilting plants. "I try and try but she never talks to me! I mean, we where so close on Azarath, but now…"

"She's scared BB." Cyborg said.

"But she never turned into that demon before, Cyborg! Not even when she lost her temper with Doctor Light! Why is she so skittish now?"

"BB…I'm not sure. I think she might just be too scared to take the risk."

"Maybe…" Beast Boy took a big gulp of orange juice, upset, sad and disgruntled, but still determined to get Raven back out of her shell.

* * *

Raven watched the door crack to make sure no small green bugs where trying to slip into her room in an effort to talk to her face to face. You could never tell with Beast Boy. When she was sure that Beast Boy was not coming inside, she turned to her wall mirror and glared balefully at the two growing appendages on her back. There they were: two navy blue wings that seemed to be mocking her with their size. When they had made their first appearance they had been small enough to hide underneath her cloak, but now they had grown in length so that they stretched to her elbows when she spread them. If they kept on growing then it would be impossible to hide under her cloak.

She sighed and wondered if she should just stop trying to hide this deformity from her friends. They were going to find out sooner or later, especially if these things keep up with their growth spurt. But for some reason…she just could not bring herself to reveal these things to her friends. She was afraid; afraid that these wings would bring on the one thing she feared most of all: rejection. Even though she tried to keep people away, especially since last week's incident, she knew that she just could not handle it if her family rejected her. It annoyed her, but it was true.

Raven idly rubbed her hands. For some reason her hands had been very itchy lately, and it was becoming irksome. Not to mention a slight pain in her…well her tailbone. However, these minor irritations where nothing compared to those hated wings.

Her eyes fell on a ceremonial dagger on her dresser, and not for the first time she considered…drastic measures. She shook her head and shoved that thought away angrily. No! Self mutilation was not the answer! Especially since she thought that chopping off the wings might be the same as removing an arm or a leg.

"I have to tell them." Raven muttered to herself, glaring at her wings some more "I'm sure they won't throw me out because of this, and besides…maybe Cyborg can figure out what is wrong with me!"

An alarm rang out. Red lights started flashing, and Raven gave a growl of frustration. The wings would have to wait. There was trouble…again.

* * *

The team had grown during this past week, specifically by two. One of these two was Jinx. She was staying around because of Kid Flash. Ever since the poor young hero had encountered the evil spider familiar Riki he had been in a coma, and it did not look like he was waking up any time soon. While Jinx spent most of her free time in the med lab watching over her friend, she would go out on missions with the Titans, mainly so she would have something to do so she would not go nuts.

The other new member was a large winged wolf named Winterwing. He spent most of his time on the island where the Titans made their home, only venturing into the city when called, and only coming into the Tower when he felt like it (which was not often). He was very much a wild animal, and did not like enclosed spaces, and claimed that technology made his head hurt. However, he had come to think of the Titans as his pack…sort of, and he was willing to lend a paw in defending the city.

The problem today was a bank robbery and the villains responsible where Jinx's old comrades, the Hive Five. Now they truly where five: Gizmo (who had taken over as leader since Jinx's defection), Mammoth, See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kid Wykkyd. None of them were particularly happy with Jinx back in town and fighting for the other side. Gizmo seemed to be especially upset, and keep on targeting Jinx whenever they had an encounter.

"Give up! You are surrounded!" Robin yelled at the Hive Five, sounding ridiculously like a cop on a television show. It was true though, the Hive had exited the bank to find seven heroes arranged against them, one of which was perched on a very large, very mean looking black night horse that looked ready to drink some nice blood.

"This time I'm ready for you cludgeheads!" Gizmo said, looking at Jinx rather than Robin. "Git "em!" the small villain shouted over his shoulder and two robotic wolves with jet packs zoomed overhead (obviously designed to combat Winterwing…or at least modeled after him). The real deal snarled at the metallic replicas in dislike, his technology induced headache growing. Without bothering to wait for Robin's signal he lunged at one of them and started to wrestle with it.

However, even with the odds slightly evened the Hive still did not fare that well. The simple fact was that Gizmo was not as good a leader as Jinx and been, and soon it was clear that they were heading right for jail, and that the metal wolves where headed for a scrap heap.

Raven, however, was holding back a little. In her hurry to get to the battlefield she had neglected to find a way to hide the wings, and now she was desperately trying to keep her cloak from blowing in the wind or something and revealing her secret to the world. So she sat on Mithrah and fired off dark bolts while her steed used his own lightning. Currently the both of them where facing of with Billy Numerous, one of the bigger idiots in the group, probably toping even Mammoth on the Stupid Scale. Now, the idiot had gotten into his moldy Swiss cheese head that he was some sort of bronco rider, and was trying to knock Raven of her horse so he could have a go.

Numbskull.

While Raven was distracted by the multiple dunderheads in front of her she felt a sudden tugging on her cloak. She was so distracted trying to keep the thing from being pulled away from her that she was unseated. Billy Stupidus took this opportunity to leap on Mithrah's back. Mithrah did not like this at all, and started bucking like a maniac.

Raven, however, had a much bigger problem. Mammoth was slinging her by her cloak. The brooch that was holding it together came loose and Raven dropped to the ground, cloak less and wings fully exposed.

Mammoth gaped at her for a second, and then burst out laughing. "Hey, look at this, guys!" he grabbed one of her wings, still laughing "She really is a half demon freak!"

Raven felt pain shoot up the new limb. An odd instinct seemed to take over. Turning to face her attacker she started hitting over the head with her other wing. While the wings looked pretty delicate they where actually very strong, and Mammoth was getting a headache. He let go of the wing, but even though his head was bruised he was still smirking at Raven.

"So, you turning into a birdie?" he said. "Maybe you should just flutter on home."

Suddenly a green tiger tackled him from behind. Beast Boy was enraged. He had seen the wings, as had everyone else. Now he knew why Raven had been so nervous these past few days, but he was to busy being angry at Mammoth to do anything else. The urge to sink his fangs into Mammoth's neck was there, but he did not do it, despite what he felt.

"Good work Beast Boy." Robin ran up with a pair of handcuffs. The sight of those wings had startled him as well, but he was determined to do his job before anything else.

* * *

After the Hive had been loaded into the police vans to be carted off to jail (where they would undoubtedly break out from in a few days). The Titans headed back to the tower. Once they were back they started questioning Raven about the wings. She didn't bother trying to hide them anymore, instead she just re hooked her cloak and let it fall between the wings.

"Okay, when did…that happen?" Robin asked, giving the wings a look. To be honest they did not look that bad on her. In fact, truth be told they were really very gorgeous. They were a dark navy blue, and frankly they kind of looked like a collection of sapphires, especially when the light hit them in the right way. Beast Boy was especially captivated by them. He thought they were the most beautiful wings he had ever seen.

Raven, however, seemed very embarrassed by them. Even though she didn't try to stuff them back under her cloak she was holding them tightly against her body, as if trying to make them as small as possible.

"Raven…" Robin was still staring at the wings, not letting her off the hook.

"They…started growing after I…transformed…they started really small but keep getting bigger and bigger." Raven refused to look at the rest of the team instead she was looking out the window. She was rubbing her hands in a nervous manner.

"But why would you try to hide them from us?" Robin had that look on his face, the one that said he was trying to solve a mystery. The Titans were completely baffled by this…except for perhaps Starfire. She had gone though something similar when her body had transformed, and she thought she understood what Raven was feeling right now.

Suddenly Cyborg grabbed Raven's hands "Stop that!" he shouted, sounding worried.

"What?" for a moment a brief glimmer of annoyance and anger appeared in Raven's eyes and she no longer looked quite as depressed as she had been for the past few days.

Cyborg was looking closely at the backs of Raven's hands, and the rest of the Titans looked as well, trying to see what was wrong. They gasped at what they saw: rips and tears where Raven had been scratching covered her hands, and it looked like some of her skin was flaking off altogether. If you looked closely you could see small navy blue scales growing underneath her skin.

* * *

"Okay, I'm just going to take one." Cyborg said, holding a pair of tweezers in his hand. "Tell me if it hurts too much."

"Just take one." Raven growled.

Despite the fact that Raven knew perfectly well that analysis of this…mutation was necessary, that did not mean it made her comfortable. She never really liked the med lab that much…probably had something to do with all of those machines everywhere. Or it might have been the fact that Kid Flash was still unconscious in the bed right next to her. She winced a little bit as she felt Cyborg pluck out one of the scales from her hand. He drew some blood, and for good measure he had also taken a sample of the peeling skin as well.

"Well," Cyborg said after a while "This is strange."

"What?" Robin asked. "What's wrong with her?"

Starfire winced at those words. Honestly, why did everyone think that there was something "wrong" with Raven? Sure these scales and the wings where strange, but that did not mean that this was wrong anymore than her own transformation had been wrong. In fact, Starfire suspected she knew what was going on, Raven was becoming a Dragonborn. Did not Lightflight say that one of the symptoms of becoming a Dragonborn was growing wings and claws? Was that now what was happening right now?

"It looks like Raven's genetic structure is changing, but I don't know how or why."

"Great, wonderful, now how do you stop it?" Raven asked.

"Not sure. I'm not even sure why this is happening!"

"Honestly." Starfire said, rolling her eyes in a dramatic fashion. They really needed to keep her away from the cartoons; she was starting to act like them.

"What is it Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Is it not obvious?" Starfire said. "Raven you have blue wings and scales. Do you not remember what Lightflight said? He said that these symptoms are an indication of becoming Dragonborn. Raven, this must mean that you are one of the Dragonborn!"

Raven shook her head "Starfire, I'm part demon-"

"Only a third demon." Starfire said "The rest is human and Nazlar. Besides, if these First Dragons were as great and wise as you say surly they would not judge a person's worth from the mistakes their parents made!"

Darn Raven hated it when Starfire displayed her intelligence! The fact was, while Starfire was naïve and inexperienced with Earth's culture that did not mean she was stupid. In fact, she was actually very intelligent. Sure, she acted like a fool sometimes, but there where times when she showed off her intelligence.

"Starfire, demonic powers don't mix with good ones. It's just not possible that I'm a Dragonborn."

"What about Malachi?" Starfire retorted. "Is not she a Dragonborn as well? Why would you have a connection with a Dragonborn if you where not one yourself?"

"I…haven't heard from Malachi at all this week…"Raven confessed. It had been worrying her for the past week. She expected to hear from the strange green dragon by now, but she had not. She was starting to believe that she had dreamed the whole thing up, or that it had been some sort of trick. How could something like her become a Dragonborn?

"What if I'm not Dragonborn…what if this is…my demon form coming to the surface?"

"Raven…take a good look at this wing." Beast Boy said. He gently took the wing and spread it out for all to see. "It's covered in little scales."

"So?"

"Raven, when you became a demon, I got a pretty good look at those wings. They where bluish, like this one, but they did not have scales. In fact, I've only seen scaled wings on one type of creature: dragons. Malchior had them, and so did Lightflight. Raven…you're not becoming a demon…your becoming a dragon!"

"Out of the mouths of idiots, as they say." The Black Fox said from the doorway, where she had suddenly appeared from wherever it was she went to when she was not in this realm. The bizarre looking creature had a strange looking coin in her hand and was flipping it into the air and catching it. A not very nice smile was adorning her strange half fox, half human face, and her glowing eyes seemed to radiate smugness.


	2. Chapter 2

An Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get out. School plus a lack of ideas can do this…

* * *

Chapter Two

Personal Missions

Beast Boy snarled and lunged towards the Black Fox in lion form, trying to protect his love from the semi-omnipotent being.

The Fox laughed loudly. "Oh look. It's a kitty!" she said.

Beast Boy snarled and swiped the air. Kitty indeed!

"Isn't that cute?" The Fox's eyes snapped towards Raven "I think he's trying to protect you!"

"What do you want now?" Raven snarled.

"You could say I am here to help you out, since you seem to be in a deplorable state of denial here." The Black Fox grinned "Let me make this simple. You are Dragonborn. You need to find your dragon's powers. If you do not this world is doomed. Was that simple enough for your brain to handle?"

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Robin growled.

"Oh, so…you want the entire world to be destroyed….funny…I thought you people where supposed to protect this place?" The Black Fox grinned. "Or did you forget the little glimpse into the future I gave you?"

"But I have my powers back, they can't hurt any-"

The Black Fox snorted. "Ahhh, I never said it was your powers that caused that future now did I?" Somehow the Black Fox had gone from the doorway and was now stalking around Raven. How and when she had managed to do this was unknown. She hadn't walked…at least not that the Titans could see. "I just said that it would be destroyed if you did not get them back. You filled in the little blanks yourself."

"Leave her alone!" Starfire jumped between The Black Fox and Raven.

"Tsk, tsk. You people are irritating." The Black Fox said. "I'll make this simple for you, Raven. You can either come with me and get your dragon's soul…or you can see here and watch all the poor little people suffer and die."

"Rae, she's lying, trying to trick you-"Cyborg started, but Raven cut him off.

"No" Raven muttered. "She's not lying." Raven glared at the Black Fox "That's not how you work, is it? You don't lie to people; you just mislead them into doing what you want. Like right now. You know I could never say no to an offer like that…"

"You don't really have a choice here, little girl…you know that." The Fox said. "But since it might take you a while to realize that…I'll be back later…" The Black Fox then vanished without a sound.

* * *

A few dimensions over a small bird-sized creature flapped its way towards a small cave. The thing looked a bit like a red Velociraptor with a pair of leathery wings on its back. Despite its long fangs and sharp claws it was only the size of a parrot. It landed at the mouth of the cave.

"Hello?" it called "Are you there, greysnout?"

"Ah, Razk, I was expecting you. Come in."

The creature walking into the cave and came face to face with one of its own kind, only this one was blackish in color with a graying snout.

Razk sighed "It's time, isn't it?"

"I am afraid so, young one." The elder flared his nostrils.

"Eggshells! I don't want to do this! I don't!"

"I know, but you must. It is your destiny."

Razk growled and paced around. The old one was right. His kind never denied destiny, even when one's destiny was distinctly unpleasant, and poor Razk's was looking to be one of the worst of them all.

"Why do I have to go halfway across the universe to find a wizard I've never met in order to learn magic! And why, pray tell, must this teacher be the aarkkee of that monster Shantak?"

"Razk, you know that this was written in the stars before you and your brother Zol were hatched. Zol's part has come to pass. He has now become Shantak's familiar. Now it is the time for you to fulfill you part of the prophecy as well."

Razk studied his claws. "I know…I know…How do I find Shantak's aarkkee?"

"Come with me." The elder turned and walked deeper into the cave. Razk followed closely.

Soon they came to an opening in the cave. The cave was bare save for a strange looking object similar to a compass. Only instead of directions in had what looked like a small keyboard and screen.

"What is this?" Razk asked.

"A relic from the time of the First Dragons. A Worldcompass. It can take you to any universe you wish."

"But there are many universes, old one!" Razk said. "How will I know which one to go to?"

"Watch." The grey snouted creature pulled a lock of purple hair from…somewhere. He pressed the side of the Worldcompass and a slot popped out. He placed the hair into the slot. The Worldcompass started to whir and click like a computer.

"Razk, press this here and the Worldcompass will follow Shantak wherever she goes."

"But…I need Shantaks aarkkee, not Shantak herself!"

"The stars have said that Shantak and her aarkkee will soon meet face to face. Follow Shantak and she will lead you to the one you seek."

"I see…" Razk stared at the Worldcompass. It was just big enough for him to perch on. He fluttered up to the thing and crouched on it.

"I will return one day father." Razk pressed the button and vanished in a flash of light.

"I hope so my son."

* * *

Yet a few more dimensions over, in a world called Dermiania, there was yet another tower far different from Titans Tower. Instead of sitting on an island in the ocean, this tower was floating above a lake surrounded by mountains. Literally floating. As in up in the AIR above the lake. This tower was big and made of black stone and…it kinda screamed "Freudian".

This rather interestingly designed tower happened to belong to this dimensions local griffins. Totally different from the Azarathian breed, these griffins where about twice as big as the Azarathian kind, had long swan like necks…oh and they were telepathic. Not to mention their overall attitude was a vast improvement. In fact, the valley was home to several griffin species, including weregriffs, hippogriffs and landgriffs…

Not to mention a certain green scaly lizardlike creature that was currently swooping down from the tower with an irritated look. A very irritated look.

Her green wings folded and she dove towards a likely looking cow that was grazing beside a lake. The poor bovive saw her at the last second and tried to flee into the water.

It did not work.

Water splashed everywhere when she landed and small tidel waves went outwards, utterly soaking the poor fellow fishing.

The young man jumped up from the stump he had been sitting on to shout "Malachi! You made me lose my fish!"

"Sorry Joe, I didn't see you." The dragon replied. "Besides, it was just a small fish." She noted as she eyed the little creature gratefully swimming its way to fishy freedom.

"And here I thought I was supposed to be the blind one!" the young man growled and sat down on his stump again.

He was a thin, lanky little guy. You never would have guessed he had played football in high school. There are not that many small, blind football players out there. But somehow Jonas Corrith had done it, and had actually been pretty good at it.

But to be honest, he had an unfair advantage…

"You can have some of my cow, if you want. I'll roast it for you." Malachi offered.

"No thanks, not hungry now." Jonas replied.

"Then why were you fishing?"

"Bored."

"Oh."

A comfortable silence ensued. Malachi munched her cow and Jonas untangled his line and continued to fish. After a while, Jonas broke the silence.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"No." Malachi said flatly. "I went to sleep for a month. A month Joe! I didn't dream of her once!"

"Hmmmmmm." Jonas said. "We are sure that this Raven girl is real, right?"

"Pretty sure…" Malachi said.

"I don't know what to tell you Malachi. I mean, if Dralor cannot find a solution…"

"Then I'll just have to talk to someone who knows more about dreams than Dralor." Malachi said.

"Like who?"

"The Jorindor." Malachi said as she finished her cow, "I'm going to go talk to him right now."

"Okay, I'll pack some food and-"

"Who said you were going, Jonas?" Malachi interrupted.

"…I'm going."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Jonas! He's practically the size of a skyscraper! Remember? He'd munch you like a mouse!"

"I'm still going with you."

"No, you are not, because I'm going right now, and don't you try to follow me." Malachi said as she stood up, dragging her bad leg behinde her, she started walking away.

"Malachi!"

"Jonas…look…I know that you don't like to be…well…babied, but I don't want you to get eaten by a huge snake! Okay."

"The fact is, Malachi-"

"The facts are these: Number one I can fly and you can't. Number two, I am bigger than you and not as easy to swallow, and number three…darn it Jonas you can't SEE…"

Jones balled his hands into fists and glared in Malachi's general direction "You of all people should know better than to say something like that." He said in a very, very calm voice.

"Jonas…I just…I…look if you died to I'd…just don't come with me!" Malachi shook her head and launched herself into the air. "I'll be back soon."

"Idiot…" Jonas growled, though he was not sure if he was referring to himself, or to Malachi. He supposed he should not be too surprised. After all, Malachi had just lost…her…boyfriend.

Thinking about that of course just made Jonas angrier. He had always had very mixed feelings about Malachi's dating history. On the one hand he was insanely jealous…and on the other hand Derek had been the kind of guy who had been impossible not to like…even if he was dating the girl that you happened to like…

Well, he was not going to just sit here on a log and fish while Malachi went gallivanting off to play around with the Jorindor! If Malachi thought he was just going to sit there than she was in for a shock.

_Calleem, Yuurin, could you come here please?"_ He mentally called out to two nearby griffins. A few moments later he heard the beat of their wings and felt the wind from all the flapping.

_Jonas?_ One of them, Yuurin, thought back. For some reason this variety of griffin could not talk out of the beak. Instead they were telepathic.

"Malachi has gone to visit the Jorindor. I'm going to follow her."

A long mental silence.

_She won't like that…._ Calleem said/thought.

"I don't care."

_Okay…if you insist Jonas._ Another advantage of being telepathic was the fact that one could tell immediately if someone could be persuaded or not. And Jonas was not in the mood to be argued with. _I assume you called us because you want us to come with you?_

"You mind?"

_No._ Both griffins thought _Need a ride?_ _Catch up with her faster. You want one of us to carry the dog as well?_

"Yes." Jonas whistled, and a nearby Doberman pincer that had been sleeping under the trees yawned, stretched and wandered towards them. The well trained dog sat beside his master, waiting for orders.

His name was Apache, and he was a Seeing Eye dog. The last one of his kind…

Calleem gently levitated the dog with his mind. Apache, who had been transported like this before, barely yelped.

Jonas climbed aboard Yuurin.

Within moments, they were flying after the vanishing green form of Malachi.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Titans dimension, Raven was standing on the roof of the Tower, looking out at the sea trying desperately not to think of anything at all.

"Rae?" Someone, a certain green someone, whispered from behind her.

"Beast Boy…go away."

"Not this time." Beast Boy said. Darn it, she was not going to get out of this one! "Why are you avoiding my like this!" Raven did not answer. "What…what did I do?"

Raven finally turned towards him. She was surprised. How could he think that he had done anything?

"Beast Boy…I turned into a demon…I became a monster-"

"So!? I became a beast! Why are you acting like this!"

"But I hurt you! Beast Boy! I BIT you! It happened once and it could happen again and if I hurt you again-"

Beast Boy had enough. Without stopping to think he wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and squeezed. She wiggled and fought, but he was not going to let go.

"Raven, I'm not going to leave you." He said.

Raven stopped struggling, but she was trembling like a leaf.

"Beast Boy…my emotions…I could kill you."

"No, you would never do that." Beast Boy said.

"I can't control it!"

"Yes you can!" he let her go only to cup her face in his hands. "Raven, I remember what happened with Malchior. You smiled and you hummed and you laughed. Nothing bad happened…at least not with you emotions. You CAN feel…you just have to stop being afraid."

Every shred of Raven's common sense told her not to do what her heart told her to do…but this time her heart won. She leaned forward and the two of them were suddenly kissing again. Her wings seemed to have minds of their own as they gently wrapped themselves around Beast Boy's shoulders.

For some reason, he loved the feel of them there. It felt right.

"Aw…how adorable." The Black Fox was suddenly there.

"You!" Beast Boy growled and pushed Raven behind him. Raven, though she was flattered a bit, still gave him a glare. She could take care of herself!

"Well, are you coming or not?" The Black Fox said mockingly.

Raven stared at the strange beign strait in the eyes. She knew what her answer must be "Yes."

"Raven!" Beast Boy stared at her in shock.

"She's right…I need to do this." Raven said.

"Good." And before Beast Boy or Raven could make a move, the Black Fox had snapped her fingers, and Raven vanished.

Beast Boy glared at the Black Fox and lunged for her, but she vanished as well.

Beast Boy hit the pavement with an angry roar. The words that came out of his mouth where angry and vulgar, and they probably would have shocked his mother…both of them…

It did no good.

Raven was gone.

* * *

"Now, it's time for you to meet someone." The Black Fox said and pointed.

Raven follwed the finger and came face to face with someone she would never have expected.

The person standing in front of her was Raven's size and shape, with the same face and features. In fact, from head to toe the person standing in front of Raven was…Raven. Except for the fact that the other Raven was dressed…well…kinda like a ninja…and the fact that this other Raven had three long scars down her face and only one eye the pair might have been twins.

"Raven…say hello to Shantak…Shantak, say hi to Raven." The Fox's mocking smile grew wider.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the lateness again…hope ya'll aren't too upset, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. 


End file.
